Child of the DEAD
by Draco38
Summary: The most horrible thing that can happen to a family. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

This one shot is a work of pure horror. There are no jokes, no laughter, and no sexual innuendo to this.

If anything about true horror bothers or offends you please, don't read this story.

If you do read it, let me know what kind of bastard you think I am, because you will call me a bastard.

This is a story of the worse thing that can ever, ever happen to a family.

Draco38


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Highschool of the Dead or its characters.

Child of the DEAD

* * *

><p>Takashi screamed as a man screams when he knows he is dying and going to meet the devil. This was no battle cry; it was a shriek of terror no man or woman should ever have to hear.<p>

He spun and smashed the undead, over and over again. 10, 15, 25, more and more till there were none left and he collapsed in the street sobbing. His berserker rage spent from lack of energy. His bat bent double from the force of the blows, shotgun wrecked somewhere in the pile of bodies.

He could hear the women screaming and crying behind him and Kohta's rifle firing over and over and over.

He staggered to his feet and stumbled back towards the others trying to get to the woman he loved.

Saeko was in the street on her knees, puking and choking, throwing up over and over again until there was nothing left. She got to her feet and grabbed Takashi as he reached her, pulling him close and sobbing into his chest.

To their left Rei held Shizuka to her, covering her mouth with her hand as the nurse kept screaming over and over. Rei buried her face in the woman hair to keep from looking at the scene before her.

Kohta was on his knees in front of them with Saya hugging him from behind, shaking, with no voice left to even make a sound.

In Kohta's arms was the broken form of the child Alice. Throat ripped out by the undead as she and Shizuka had tried to hide by a car when they were ambushed.

The evil creature had reached over the front of the car and snatched the child out of the nurse's arms. Saeko had cut the monster in two twice but it was too late. Kohta emptied a whole clip into it before throwing his rifle to the ground and grabbing up the dead child.

He reached behind his back and drew out a fighting knife. As the child's small hands began to twitch he shoved the blade into the back of her skull, and spun it in a circle, destroying what was left of her brain.

Dropping the body of the dead child, he then pulled the knife toward his own throat.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Says screamed as she fought to keep the knife away from him.

Takashi and Saeko dove on them. Takashi and Saya pined Kohta down as Saeko wrenched the knife from his fist.

She put the blade under her boot and yanked up on the hilt, breaking it off. As she gathered up the pieces she threw them as far as she could and screamed, "NEVER! NEVER WILL THAT BLADE KILL ANOTHER!"

Saya and Takashi lay on Kohta as Saya cried, "Please, please Kohta, please my love, I can't, I can't live if you die, please come back to me!"

It took a bit but Kohta eyes began to focus again and he hugged his lover as he sobbed into her chest.

Takashi picked up the body and went to the side of the road. He found a hubcap from one of the cars and started digging a shallow grave.

A short time later, those that could function, Takashi, Saeko and Saya had built a small cairn of rocks from the ditch over the grave and placed Alice's little backpack on top of it as a marker.

As they stood staring at it Saya handed Takashi Kohta's rifle, reloaded and ready. He looked over at his friend as Saya shook her head.

"It will be a miracle if I can get him to walk." She said.

Takashi and Saeko went over and helped Rei get Shizuka to her feet. The nurse was still in shock and would only move when Rei and Saeko stayed on either side of her, pulling her along.

Kohta got up and without looking at the child's grave, started up the street with Saya holding on to his arm.

Takashi looked around and called, "Zeke! Zeke here boy!" but there was no answer and no sight of the little dog.

Not knowing what else to do, hoping the dog would follow them he started up the street with the others.

As they disappeared from sight over the next hill, the small white dog crept from under one of the cars and went to the grave. Whining he lay down and never moved again.

* * *

><p>AN: I got nothing. Please review.


End file.
